With the explosion of passwords and the ever increasing threat of online fraud, the need to improve authentication of users and their transactions enable or associated with their identity number such as Social Security Number (SSN), Employee Identification Number (EIN), and Driver License Number as well as the usability of relying party applications across multiple sectors (e.g., financial institutions, healthcare, retailers, education institutions, government agencies and associated social services, social networks, etc.) is essential to mitigate the occurrence of information security fraud on a global scale. Furthermore, current authentication and authorization schemes provide an all or nothing approach, where the user either has complete control of all the resources provided by the identity proofing such as name, SSN, and other personal information or none at all.